


A Planetary Mindset

by TakashiSenpai7



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakashiSenpai7/pseuds/TakashiSenpai7
Summary: Morty finds his heart in a twist as his crush on his Grandpa Rick grows. While Rick fights off his feelings for Morty with his flask each night. As Morty gets more desperate, he decides he'll have to try to flirt that planetary mindset Rick has, away.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Morty was ten when he realized he was gay. He'd finally put the pieces together when he kept getting turned on by his gym teacher, who was ripped, and way too hot to be a gym teacher. He passed it off as just random boners until he realized he just wasn't attracted to girls, but guys got him excited. Despite his seemingly open-minded family, he knew better than to mention it. He had a feeling his father wouldn’t take it well. It was only when his Grandpa Rick showed up that the feelings showed up. He was perfectly comfortable pretending to be infatuated with Jessica, and any girl who had some boobs. He was content with his straight persona, and his closeted gay side. He happily pretended to fuck up anytime a girl came his way. But when Rick showed up and showed him the universe things changed. 

For the first time in his life, he felt like he didn’t have to hide anymore. At first, Morty kept his persona in place, but it was only when he saw Rick flirting with a guy(who was hot as shit) that he realized he might not have to hide anymore. Rick seemed cool with Morty being gay. And once he found out he started pointing out guys instead of girls. Only now at, age 16, another feeling follows up that freedom, whenever he sees Rick flirting with someone else; Jealously. As time goes by, his feelings for Rick grow. He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt each time Rick pushed him away. But then again, Morty can only blame himself for falling love with his Grandpa. 

“M-Morty, come on let’s go,” Rick said pulling Morty by his arm angrily, shaking him out of his head. Morty pretended not to notice the blood on his lab coat.

Rick had taken the two of them to an alien bar to sell a weapon he created. As usual, Rick made Morty wait outside of the room while he dealt with things. 

“Rick? What happened?” Morty asked Rick, as they got into his space ship, and buckled their seatbelts.

“Nothing, shut the fuck up,” Rick snapped at Morty. Clearly something bad happened, Morty concluded. 

Morty stayed quiet. Lately, he’s been treating Rick’s insults and snaps like directions. At another point in time, Morty might have pressed Rick for more details, but now Morty just lets a frown form on his face as he watches the Universe go by from his window. 

* * *

  
  


Rick was pissed, obviously, the bastards who he sold the gun to fucked up. They mentioned Morty in their pissing match. Rick didn’t expect Morty’s name to bring him to killing his best customer. 

  
It never used to be like this. Rick was an asshole, and he knew that. But lately, he’s started drinking himself to sleep whenever Morty gets hurt, and finding the teenager on his mind more often than not. He’s never been good with understanding his feelings, and it’s not like he would want to.   
  


He didn’t mean to snap at Morty, but it was like his emotions took hold of him. It’s not like he’s weak! He’s Rick Fucking Sanchez. 

He sighs, sneaking a peak at Morty’s face. He’s staring out the window, but his stare seems empty. The shape of his face, his button nose, and his gorgeous green eyes make Morty look cute. Rick immediately chides himself for thinking that. “He’s your Grandson!” he reminds himself.

  
But it’s not like Rick ever really took the idea of family seriously. But yet, he still feels sick to his stomach for thinking about how cute the teenager looks. What’s wrong with him? 

Rick is suddenly brought out of his thoughts when Morty softly asks, “Hey Rick?”

Rick feels a bubbling in his heart. He pushes the feelings to the side. He glances at Morty, “Mhm?” 

Morty doesn’t look at him instead he continues to stare out the window, “There’s this guy I really like…”

Rick does his best to nod, despite feeling a wave of sadness wash over him. 

“He doesn’t know I like him, and I’m afraid he will reject me if I ask.” 

Rick grits his teeth, “Why do you think he would reject you?”

“That’s the complicated part,” Morty says finally looking over at Rick, his eyes look so sad for some reason, “He’s older than me.” 

Rick frowns, “H-How much older than you?” 

  
Morty looks away, shamefully, “A lot older than me.” 

Rick feels a sense of hope shoot through him, Morty’s into older guys? He has to force the wide grin trying to worm it’s way onto his face away. Rick manages to suppress it to a small smile, “I-it’s okay to be into older guys, Morty. What you have is a planetary mindset.” 

Morty looks up at Rick, seemingly surprised by his statement. Morty’s eyes stay sad though, “But how do I know if he’s even into me? It’s not like I’m hot.” 

Morty has no idea how hot he really is. He’s perfect and anyone who doesn’t see that must be blind. But Rick chokes back the words he wants to say in favor for the words he should say, “H-Have you tried flir*urp*ting or h-hinting to him that you are into him?”

Rick takes a long swig from his flask, the idea of Morty flirting with another guy made him sick. Especially an older guy. 

Morty rubs the back of his neck, “Well no-”

“Then that’s what you should do, Morty,” Rick interrupts, wanting the conversation to be over already. 

The car is silent for most of the ride home after that, but just as they are about to get out of the car Morty turns to Rick, “Thanks, Rick.” 

Rick gives Morty a rare genuine smile, “Mhm.”

  
Rick's heart nearly explodes when he sees the kid give him a goofy grin in response. And with that, he reaches into his coat to grab his flask. Rick decides upon drinking till he can't remember Morty, again. This kid is going to be the death of him, he decides.


	2. Morty Tries To Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty takes Rick's advice. He tries to flirt with his Grandpa.

Rick’s words played through Morty’s head over and over again. Fuck, if Rick only knew…    
Morty was going to follow Rick’s advice, even if Rick had no idea that he was advising him to flirt with him. 

Morty’s hand shook slightly, as he stood outside the door to the garage. His hand hovering over the handle.  _ What if he just didn’t do it _ , his brain kept suggesting. And each time his brain suggested to him not to do it, a different side of him said  _ but then you would never get the chance to be with Rick.  _ And he wanted to be with Rick.

  
“Are you going to go in or are you just going to keep standing there like an idiot?” 

  
Morty jumps, retracting his hand in surprise, at the sudden voice. Summer stands in front of him with a smirk on her face, a hand on her hip while the other holds her phone. 

“What the fuck, Summer?”

“Jeez, it’s been like 6 years since grandpa Rick came here, are you seriously looking nervous right now?” Summer says with an eye roll.

Despite the bitchy-ness, Summer is right, Morty shouldn’t be so nervous, this isn’t the first time he’s talked to Rick. 

“Shut up, Summer, I just got lost in thought,” Morty replies, knowing that Summer is unlikely to buy that.

  
And he was right, she didn’t but she also didn’t press for more details, “Whatever, I’m heading out with Mom, we are going to a resort for the weekend. She like wanted to do a girl’s weekend,” And with that Summer is gone.    
  
So they would be alone all weekend? Morty tried not to let himself get too excited at the thought. 

The idea of being alone all weekend with Rick gave him the confidence he needed to twist that door handle. Morty enters the garage, walking over to Rick as he’s hunched over working on some kind of box with multiple wires sticking out. His muscles tense, and flexed. Morty knew how strong Rick was, but it always surprised him when he saw Rick in only his tanktop or without his shirt. In this case, Rick still had his tanktop on.

“Hey Rick,” Morty tried sounding casual but he was still nervous. He was attempting to flirt with his grandpa after all.    
  
“Hey, Morty. Hand me that screwdriver from the box,” Rick said not looking at him, instead just stabbing his thumb in the general direction of the box in question. 

  
“Okay,” Morty screwed his eyes shut as he stepped away before saying, “No problem, baby.” 

Morty heard a sudden silence fall over the room, so he opened his eyes, to peak at him. Rick was just sitting at the desk, no longer moving, like he was frozen. Morty found the screwdriver quickly, and like he was 10 again, ran over to give it to the man.

  
  


As he gave the screwdriver to him, he chanced a look at Rick’s face likely angry or confused face, only to find him smirking at him. He was watching Morty with a curious but amused expression.

* * *

Rick knew he shouldn’t be getting this excited at a single word. But as soon as Morty called him baby, Rick felt a shot of excitement course through him. He couldn’t stop the grin that found it’s way onto his face but he could suppress it to a smirk. He is in complete control, he tells himself.

“You look really good in that tank top,” Morty says, nervously taking a seat near him.    
  
Rick takes a swig from his flask. He is not drunk enough for Morty to be acting like this. 

“I sure do, sweetheart,” Rick winks in Morty’s direction. Watching as the teenager’s face becomes decorated with a blush. Rick feels a tug in his heart at making him blush. 

Rick turns back to his work, trying to focus back on his experiment. Taking a long drink from his flask, notices the teen moving his chair closer to Rick. Oh boy. Rick takes another swig.    
  
Morty places a hand on Rick’s forearm, “Need some help, Rick?” 

Rick’s dick twitches at the small bit of contact. He needs to calm down. Why is Morty acting like this? He takes another swig from his flask. He’s going to be shitfaced by the end of the night at this rate.   
  
“Wh-what do you want, Mor*urp*ty?”

Rick watches as Morty’s face falls, before quickly reforming itself into a small smile, “I just want to be with you.” 

Rick quirks his brow at that. Be with him? Why the fuck would anyone want to just be with him?

  
“R-rea*urgp*lly? Y-You want to be with your grandpa, on a fu-fucking friday night?” Rick sneers.

But to Rick’s surprise, Morty grabs his hand and says, “Yeah, Rick, I do.” 

  
The feeling of Morty’s hand grabbing his own startles him but for some reason, it feels so right. His heart flutters at the feeling and Morty’s words. Rick’s brain kicks in shortly after, spreading disbelief throughout his head. He just wants something. No one wants to just be with him. 

  
“W-why the fu*urp*ck do yo-you want to be with me?”

Morty squeezes Rick’s hand, “Because I really like being around you, Rick.” The seriousness of Morty’s answer sends a jolt through Rick’s heart. 

Rick tries to form words, but he finds none in his head. What could he even say? “Hey Morty, I want to fuck you until you can’t think about anyone else?” Besides he probably just means he likes Rick’s company. Yeah, that must be it, Rick decides. 

“I-uh- ok-okay, uh su-sure,” Rick sputters out his sentence feeling like he was ten again trying to talk to his crush. Rick glanced at Morty’s face, seeing a giant goofy grin break across his face.

Rick felt a smile find it’s way onto his face at his grin. Fuck, he is so cute. It’s not fair. He tried to force the smile away, but he couldn’t seem to, with Morty still holding his hand and that adorable smile staring at him. 

Eventually, Rick just let his smile remain, and began to melt into the presence of having Morty so close to him. He was fucked. That’s for sure. But then again, he also had a shit ton of alcohol going through him, so at this point, he didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek, Morty called Rick baby!   
> Lemme know what you guys think~


	3. Flirting with Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty's efforts to flirt with Rick continue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Sorry this one was shorter than the others, I had written a second part to this chapter but I just didn't feel good about it so I decided to leave it out and keep working and playing with it. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging though so here's the first half. I promise I'll make it up to you with the next one!

Rick knew he was definitely fucked, when Morty walked into the garage in very short shorts and a tight tank top that seemed to hug Morty’s abs. Fuck, he forgot how muscular Morty was. The constant running, fighting, and adventuring did wonders for his body. He wanted to tell Morty to go change, but a part of him wanted him to start wearing it all the time. He took a swig from his flask as Morty started walking towards him.

  
“Wo-wow, uh Mor-Morty, why the uh- the change in style?”    
  


Morty smiles, looking down at his outfit like he forgot he was wearing it or something, and then looked out the open garage door, “It’s hot out.” 

Rick mumbles to himself about it suddenly being hot as fuck in here, as he took a long drink from his flask.

  
“What was that, Rick?” Mory asked with a nervous smirk on his face. 

“Nu-nuthing, Morty,” Rick felt like he was sweating all of a sudden. Did Morty hear that? No, of course he didn’t, he said it too softly. Be reasonable.

Rick tried to distract himself with his experiment, but he kept getting distracted by Morty, as he moved around the garage, handing Rick tools, and sauntering around the room with that ass of his. Why did that kid have to wear shorts today? His flask is half empty by the time he finally gives up on the stupid experiment. 

  
“Hey Rick?” Morty asks, casually sitting on top of Rick’s workbench. Directly next to Rick’s experiment now that he’s finished. 

Rick’s heart jumps at how close Morty is. In that fucking tank top, and those shorts. Now Rick really is sweating, “Y-Yeah, Mo*urph*rty?”

Morty shifts his gaze to the side nervously, before turning back to Rick looking him in the eyes, “Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn’t have?” 

  
Rick’s breath gets sucked out of him. Fuck, does Morty know? No, that’s stupid, he reminds himself, course Morty doesn’t know. He’s probably just talking about that older guy he’s into. Yeah, that’s it.    


  
Rick clenches his jaw shut, before answering. You’re Rick Fucking Sanchez, he reminds himself. “I-I-uh-I don’t know, Morty.” 

Morty looks at Rick with a curious expression, shifting his body so it’s leaning towards Rick like he’s studying him. 

  
  
_ Wow, nice one sanchez. You really sounded confident there, _ Rick berates himself. He feels like such an idiot. Why the hell is this kid having such an effect on him?

“W-why are you saying- asking me*burghp* this shit?” 

  
  
Morty looks away, “I think I fell in love with someone I shouldn’t have, and I don’t know if they will ever look at me the way I look at them.” 

Morty drops his head, to his chest. He looks so sad. Rick feels the sudden urge to grab Morty and shake him till he understands how beautiful he really is. But instead, Rick grabs his flask and takes a long swig before responding. Fuck, and he thought he drank a lot before.

Rick collects his words even though it does nothing for his ability to speak, “Re-remember what I told you- I-I-uh said to you about having a planetary mindset?” 

  
Morty looks up at Rick, those beautiful green eyes were hidden behind a wall of sadness and doubt. Morty cocks his head at Rick’s question. 

  
“Y-You grew up wit-with that mindset, and well so *urgp* so did I,” Rick pauses, the act of speaking suddenly seeming impossible. He clears his throat, “Just go for it and stop thinking about it.” 

Rick scowled, at the idea of Morty just “going for it”. Why the fuck did he say that? He should have just told the kid to fuck off that way he didn’t have to give him advice on how to fuck someone. Maybe Morty’s not going to fuck them though? Oh, who is he kidding, he’s a teenager, of course, he will. 

Morty raises an eyebrow at Rick leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees and his face on his palms, “Just go for it?” 

  
Rick scowls, the conversation has started to piss him off, “I-I-I don’t know, just ask them out or-or get better at flirting.” 

  
Morty jumps off the workbench so suddenly it surprises Rick and places a hand on his shoulder. He gently squeezes, and looks him in the eyes, “Thanks, I really appreciate it.” 

Rick squeezes his flask in return. Holy fucking hell. 

Morty starts to walk away, hand still on Rick’s shoulder but stops and turns back to Rick, “Glad you thought I was hot today….Baby.”

And with that Morty runs off, leaving Rick very flustered, and needing to get very drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee, I love a flustered Sanchez. What do you guys think?


	4. A First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty takes Rick on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's early, but I wanted to hurry up and finish this story, cause I have to pack for a trip lol. Hope you guys like this extra long chapter.

After last night, Morty was determined to make Rick his. And it all started with a first date. After spending years talking and hanging out with Rick for hours at a time, Morty was pretty confident in knowing what would make Rick excited, happy, and most importantly relaxed. Of course, if Rick knew Morty was taking him on a date, he’d never agree, so Morty decided to just trick Rick into going on a date with him.  
  
“Come on, Rick, let’s go!” Morty said, grabbing Rick by his hand.   
  
“Wh-what? Where?” Rick tried to pull back against Morty, but Morty was insistent.

“I’m taking us on an adventure, Rick,” Morty said with a giant grin, as he grabbed the portal gun, and put in the coordinates. Rick taught him how to use it a couple years ago after he determined he was “ready for the responsibility”. 

  
Morty didn’t give Rick a chance to respond before he shot a portal right under Rick’s feet and jumped in after him.

Rick looked quite confused when they landed since they were standing in the middle of Blips and Chitz, but he didn’t complain. Rick’s confused face quickly found itself changing into a small smile, “This is the adventure, Morty?”

Morty grabbed Rick’s hand, with a big grin, and started leading him towards Rick’s favorite game, Roy, “Mhm, now come on, let’s play some games.” 

~~~

Morty was thoroughly squashed by Rick, at almost every game they played, but Morty didn’t mind. Rick was happy and enjoying himself, and that’s all he cared about at the moment.   
  


But this wasn’t it, for them. This was just the first stop on their date. Morty threw his arm over Rick’s shoulder, laughing, “Come on, Rick, let’s go get some food.”   
  
Morty put in the coordinates to As ‘nd Shole, a burger place the two of them discovered a couple of years back. As soon as they were in As ‘nd Shole, Morty got the two of them a booth.

“Mo-Morty, this place is really *burpph*expensive, you- you sure you want to eat here?” Rick asked, looking at the obscene menu prices. 

  
“Don’t worry about the price, Rick. I’m paying,” Morty said, smiling as he opened the menu. It was really expensive, but Morty started saving his money a while ago for a moment like this. Any price was worth it if it would get Rick to kiss him. 

Rick looked at Morty, surprised, “Wh-what do you mean _you_ are paying?” 

“It means I got this covered, so just enjoy the meal, babe,” Morty said with a smirk. He could see a blush run over the man’s cheeks at being called babe. 

“I-I-uh okay,” Rick stumbled over his words, clearly not used to having someone pay for his meal. 

* * *

  
  


As the day went on, Rick started to let himself enjoy the moments he had with Morty. Rick was beyond surprised when Morty said he’d pay for the meal. Rick couldn’t help but feel like they were on a date. But there was no way Morty would ever want to date Rick. Rick was abrasive, mean, and broken. There’s a reason Unity dumped him. And everyone else.  
  
“Rick?” 

Startled, Rick looked up, to see Morty standing, next to the table. 

Morty looked at Rick with concern etched across his face, “Are you coming?” 

  
Rick looked down at his plate, that he finished a while ago, without realizing it, “Oh uh- yeah,”

Morty smiled at him, offering him a hand, which Rick eyed for a second before hesitantly taking it. Morty’s warm and noticeably soft hand pulls Rick out of the booth, before typing in the coordinates to somewhere else, and leading him into a portal.   
  
Morty intertwined his hand with Rick’s when they landed. Rick thought about pulling away and knew he should but he couldn’t stop himself from running his thumb across the back of Morty’s hand. It felt oddly nice to hold hands with Morty. 

  
Rick finally looked up at the scene around him, tearing his eyes away from Morty, only to find a smile crashing it’s way onto his face. Morty brought him to Venzenulon 7. After their first visit, they found themselves coming back when they were overly stressed or just wanted to see some beauty without casualty.

Morty lead Rick to the edge of a cliff, not close enough for it to be dangerous, but close enough that they can see the beautiful view. Morty takes a seat on the soft ground, the beautiful purple skies, landscape, and colorful creatures, make Morty seem so fucking beautiful. Rick wants to run, but he feels himself getting pulled down by Morty. Guess he doesn’t have a choice.

Rick and Morty gaze at the scenery for a while, not speaking, just enjoying each other’s company. 

Rick ends up breaking the silence, “H-Hey Morty?”

Morty turns his head to look at Rick, his green eyes seem to sparkle, and it makes Rick’s heart flutter. Fuck, every time he’s around him, he feels like he’s ten again and trying to work through his first love.

“I uh wanted to thank you for the- this- date- I mean not date, uh adventure! Thanks for this adventure,” Rick sputters out the words, internally beating the shit out of himself for saying date. What the hell was he thinking? He’s going to weird the kid out. Fuck. Rick looks away from Morty so he doesn’t have to see the disgusted expression he knows is there.

  
The feeling of Morty’s hand on Rick’s chin, turning his face to look at him, surprises Rick, so much so that he almost misses the adoring look on Morty’s face. 

  
“Rick, I can tell you are afraid of your own thoughts,” Morty says, slowly moving his hand from Rick’s chin, to his cheek. Rick unconsciously leans into his touch.

“You are terrified to see this as what it is, I can see it in your eyes,” Morty continues, gently massaging Rick’s cheek with his thumb. 

Rick closes his eyes, he is terrified, but he doesn’t understand what Morty is trying to say. 

“I want you to see my eyes when I say this, Rick.” 

Rick drops his head, to stare at the ground, instead of looking at Morty.   
  
Rick once again, feels Morty's hand gently guide his chin up to look into his eyes, “I need you to look at me, baby.” 

So Rick does. He looks into Morty’s eyes, confused and afraid of what will come next.

“This was a date, Rick,” Morty tells him with so much sincerity, that Rick almost believes him. 

  
Rick chuckles softly, but there isn’t any humor in it, “Ve-Very funny, Morty,” 

Morty frowns and looks away sadly. Rick suddenly feels like he’s the biggest asshole, but he doesn’t know what he did wrong. 

“What will it take to get through to you?” 

Confused, Rick asks quietly, “Wha-what do you mean?”

Morty looks at the now setting sun, for a moment, before turning back towards Rick and looking him seriously in the eyes, “I’m in love with you, Rick.” 

Rick suddenly feels something rush through him. Is it hope? Happiness? Or an overwhelming sadness? Rick can’t tell.

  
Morty grabs Rick’s hand, bringing it to his lips, “I’ve been in love with you for a while now. Why do you think I suddenly started flirting with you?” 

  
Rick honestly didn’t know that was flirting, he just thought Morty was picking up some of his traits or something. Rick’s expression is a mix of hope and confusion, “Wa-wait, but I thought you were in- in love with that older guy, you talked- were talking about?” 

This time it’s Morty who starts laughing, except his laugh is real, “You are so fucking stupid sometimes for the smartest being in the universe.”

  
Rick cocks his head, suddenly very confused.

“You were the older guy, Rick,” Morty laughs.   
  
“Wait, but why would you even be in love with me. That doesn’t make sense. This is a joke right?” Rick asks, shaking his head. 

“For fucksake…” Morty says trailing off and looking away, before grabbing Rick’s shoulders and pulling Rick into a kiss.

Surprised Rick doesn't react at first, but as Morty runs a hand through Rick’s hair, Rick closes his eyes and melts into it. All the self-hatred, all the burning desire, all of it comes out into the kiss.

By the time they pull away, both of them are panting. 

Rick pulls Morty into his arms, “I’m so fucked up.”

Morty smirks, “Good, cause I’m fucked up too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That's the end! I wrote a whole ass fanfic in three days, yessiree!  
> What do you guys think of the ending? Any advice? Anything you loved? 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of smut btw. I felt like this fluffier ending was better.


End file.
